The present invention relates to systems for organizing and indexing documents wherein the systems include index divider sets and a table of contents page.
One known prior art system is that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,261 (Cusack et al.) which discloses index tab/label assemblies used for notebooks, dividers, files and the like, wherein the user first prints custom indicia on labels supported on a release-treated sheet and then applies the printed labels directly to the tab on a divider or file folder to make a customized index tab. The labels, which are preferably based on a clear plastic film, are coated on one face with materials which enhance their printability in copiers, ink jet or laser printers and, on the opposite face, with pressure sensitive adhesive by which they are attached to the divider or file folder tabs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,344 (Popat et al.) (the '344 patent) discloses a stationery sheet having labels removably attached thereto by pressure sensitive adhesive. The sheet may be sent through laser printer or other printing equipment to print indicia on the sheet and the label. After the sheet exits the printer the labels can be peeled off the sheet and attached to a letter for example. The special adhesive characteristics of the repositionable labels used therein facilitate peeling from the carrier sheet without the need for a release coating which would otherwise mar the appearance of the sheet.
Another commercial product is that available from the present assignee (Avery Dennison Corporation of Pasadena, Calif.) and is marketed as the Ready Index.RTM. Dividers. It provides for the quick organization of binders. The Ready Index.RTM. table of contents page is simply filled in by the user by means of a printer and a computer running commonly-available word-processing software or by typewriter of by photocopying a previously-printed master copy. The tabs are color and number coded to match the table of contents page. The methods of making these dividers are described in the two-page publication entitled "Five Easy Ways To Make Avery Ready Index.RTM. Dividers," copyright 1993, 1994, IFS-0203. (This publication and the two above-mentioned patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.) This publication discusses that computer programs are available for setting up preset page layouts making it easy to format and print the index dividers. If templates are not included with the software, the publication describes a process of manually creating the templates. It also describes how the system can work with typewriters and copiers if a computer is not available.
An example of another "index" system is the OneStep.RTM. Index System available from Cardinal Products of St. Louis, Mo. It is advertised as requiring no tab typing or tab inserting. Rather for one set all that is required is that the section title be typed on the table of contents sheet. According to their advertisement (copyright 1992) it can be used with all copiers and laser printers. The OneStep.RTM. system does not provide means for the user to add custom indicia to the tabs of the divider pages. Such custom indicia is generally more descriptive than a scheme of numbers or letters and is, therefore, more useful to the consumer.
No system and method is known, however, for quickly creating a professional quality user-customized system of index dividers complete with a customized table of contents page. Also, this system should minimize the waste of labels and provide a reliable feed and transport through laser and ink jet printers and copiers.